Give It Back!
by lana77791
Summary: Inspired by the cover image, Amaimon wants his candy back which was taken by Mephisto. The two engage in a sensual battle for dominance in their little 'game'. This is a sneak peak of the first chapter and epilogue to the whole story since it is very much inappropriate for this site. The full story can be accessed at /works/6792121/chapters/15515932
1. Give It Back!

**Give It Back!**

"Mephisto, give it back!"

"Why it's right here! I'm not holding it back or anything," Mephisto said with a devilish smirk.

"Need I remind you that you literally took it out of my mouth?" Amaimon leaned back on his heels looking at the candy longingly, all the while calculating a clever move to get the candy back from Mephisto's grasp.

Mephisto was studying his brother carefully, knowing how much the younger liked his candy. However, Mephisto like it whenever Amaimon got feisty, so he decided to perform a risky move. A move, that if he were any other human, (or non-human), he would lose as eyeball. Or his head... depending on how Amaimon was feeling at the time. He popped the candy in his mouth and watched contently as his brother whimpered in defeat.

He swirled the candy in his mouth for a bit, watching his brother intently as his eyes followed the stick from left, to right, and then back. Mephisto decided to have some mercy on his little brother and pulled the sucker out of his mouth, waving it carelessly in front of Amaimon, "do you mind?"

"Yes, I do actually," Amaimon said as he started leaning in towards the candy, but Mephisto just pulled it back slowly as Amaimon's mouth was drawing closer and closer, forcing Amaimon to follow the path of his candy. Not surprisingly, the destination of said candy was Mephisto's mouth, and Amaimon was not going to give up. He'd stop at nothing- even Mephisto's mouth.

Soon enough Amaimon's lips found the candy at Mephisto's lips, and he was not going to surrender. As their lips clashed, the candy was in a merciless position, suspended between the two demons' mouths. Amaimon ran his tongue over his brother's lips, loving how they tasted like his apple flavored candy. Every once in a while his tongue would tun over the candy, but Mephisto's lips and tongue were so much better.

Mephisto couldn't agree more as he pulled his brother close by the waist with one hand and the other he let get tangled in the other's green locks. Amaimon tasted better than any candy made by those mortals, and he could not get enough as he deepened the kiss. The candy was starting to get in the way, but taking it out would mean to break contact with Amaimon's lips, and he wasn't willing to do that just yet.

However much Amaimon was enjoying the kiss, he focused on his mission- which was to get his candy back. So he let his hands roam. From the lavender locks he traveled lower and lower down Mephisto's back knowing exactly how to let his brother's guard down. When he reached low enough he heard a satisfying moan from his brother and took it as a signal for 'showtime'.

He stroked the beginning of Mephisto's tail with his thumb as the elder groaned deeply. Amaimon let out a similar response from deep within his throat, loving that he could make his brother make such hot sounds. He began unwinding Mephisto's tail from where it was tucked away in a gentlemanly manner. Honestly, why did he even bother when he knew Amaimon could get to it anytime? Amaimon kept tugging gently to get to the tip which he knew his brother couldn't resist once it was touched.

And true enough, as soon as the very tip was touched, Mephisto's eyes widened in pleasure and surprise as Amaimon used that moment of distraction to snatch the candy and put it back in his mouth.

As he leaned back, he winked at his brother and swirled the candy in his mouth, "great game, brother!" and turned around to leave.

However, he was caught by his wrist as he was turning when he heard a soft but firm voice say, "oh but the game is just starting..."


	2. Epilogue

They stood in front of the furniture store clerk holding hands and smiling innocently. It was a sight to be seen, the clerk thought. He had to get used to the man in the white cape, top hat and jester pants with purple stripped tights along with pink boots, as he was the director of the academy and technically his employer. But the male beside him was a complete different yet similar story with his green pointy hair, torn up jacket and pointy red boots, making the combination of the two males indeed an odd sight. He had to force himself to drag his attention back to what the purple haired man was saying, "- looking for a new couch since our old one got torn up. Preferably in purple, please!"

The store clerk looked at him with a confused expression, "got torn up?"

Amaimon chimed in at that, "yeah, someone went a little too rough last night," he bumped Mephisto's hip with his playfully. Mephisto smiled innocently at that, trying his best not to scare the clerk who looked completely thrown off and kept glancing worriedly at their laced hands, probably judging them on a whole new level, but neither of them really gave a damn. They each could rip his head off in a thousand different ways if it ever got down to it, so it was probably best for him not to say anything out loud in regards to their preferences.

"Oh, and while we're at it, could we also look at some office desks?" Mephisto asked as an afterthought, remembering the state of his desk back in his office with his claw marks etched into it. Unlike the couch, it didn't break down, but the claw marks would be terribly hard and tiresome to explain to any staff that came by or students that were sent to his office for misbehaving. He mentally chuckled at that, thinking, 'that would teach them to not get in trouble', but had to quell that thought immediately and regain his composure as the sophisticated director of True Cross Academy that he was. The store clerk couldn't help it and snickered, "what, you went too rough on that one too?"

"No, he did," Mephisto calmly replied indicating Amaimon who faked the same innocent smile Mephisto was wearing and waved at the clerk with his finger tips. The clerk in return gulped and indicated towards the nearest isle with the couches, "of course, right this way..."

They came to a stop at a couch that somewhat resembled his old one, "what kind of force can it withstand?" Mephisto asked. The clerk gave him an odd look, first time ever hearing that question and not quite comprehending it, so he went with the safest answer, "well, it can hold up to six people comfortably and no more than 500kg, if that's what you're asking..."

"No, I meant 'force' as in strong, rapid movements on top of it, hard thrusting, pushing, that kind of stuff. Meaning it won't snap in half like the other one did."

The clerk's eyebrows shot up, "I thought you said it got torn up!"

Mephisto kept evaluating the couch, not minding to the clerk's outburst, "yeah, it also kinda broke..." he stroked his chin in a thoughtful manner, remembering the crack he heard all too well amid Amaimon's moans and cries. 'What a night', he smiled to himself.

"Go big or go home, am I right?" Amaimon shrugged his shoulders.

The store clerk had to mentally remind himself to close his mouth shut, "well, we don't exactly test our couches for that, only weight capacity and the amount of people it can hold..."

Mephisto's ears perked up at that, "what's the warranty on this one?" he pointed to the couch he had his eye on.

"Umm, one year, I believe," he replied uncertainly.

"Great, that's plenty of time! We will test it out today and return it within a day if it doesn't live up to our expectations! Sounds good?" Mephisto's eyes gleamed as he looked over to Amaimon who had a devilish smirk on his face and was looking hungrily at Mephisto.

The store clerk gulped once again, not wanting to imagine the night that these two were gonna have tonight, "yes, of course! We will get it packed and ready for you right away, sir. And you also wanted to look at a desk...?"

"Oh, yes," they started following the clerk towards the desk isle, "same request for the desk as for the couch!"


End file.
